


The greatest love story ever told

by badbloodwritings



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbloodwritings/pseuds/badbloodwritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if they run away together? Set after the season 2 finale</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker, I hope there aren't too many grammar mistakes

_"I never stopped loving you Luisa."_ The words echoed in her head. _"And you never stopped loving me."_ Luisa stared out of the cars window. This was the right decision, right? She knew Rose was right. She always tired to convince herself, that she was done with Rose but when she realized Rose wasn't dead she knew it wasn't true. They had too much history. Now that she was actually sitting here in this car, with Rose on the driver's seat she didn't know how she could have possibly thought she was over this beautiful woman. 

It may be the right thing to do for them but not for her relationship with Rafael. They just got closer and now she's running away with the woman who killed their father and god knows who else she might have murdered. She looked at Rose and she looked calmer than ever. She always seemed so innocent. How could she ever hurt a human being? Maybe that's exactly what's disturbing about her. Even Luisa doesn't know what she would be capable of doing. 

"Would you stop looking at me like I just raised from the dead?" Rose said and smiled, never stop facing the road. "I might if you tell me where we are heading and why you did that to me?" Luisa was surprised by how angry she sounded. "What did I do?" And there it was again. That innocence that could not be trusted. "Are you kidding me? You faked your own death, Rose. I thought you were dead! I drank again because of..." In that moment she realized that Rose knew that. She was there the whole time. "Let's talk when we're at the motel okay?" Now Rose looked at the brunette and reached for her cheek. The moment she touched her soft skin Luisa knew why she loved Rose. Why she never stopped. She cared. At least she cared about her. She believed her when she told her that their love was the only thing which was real in her life. But she ignored that for a second, although it was really hard for her. "And when will we arrive there?" She turned her head so Rose wasn't touching her cheek anymore. "Soon." Rose said with a cold look, facing the road again.

About an hour later they arrived at a small motel in the middle of nowhere. Luisa wasn't surprised at all. Of course she'd pick the most inconspicuous motel on the whole planet. In silence they took their bags and it turned out all of the rooms were free. As soon as they went into the room, Luisa sat down on the bed burying her head in her hands. She just couldn't believe what happened in the last 24 hours. She couldn't even say goodbye to Susanna. But, can you say goodbye to someone who wasn't actually real?

Rose sat down next to Luisa and wrapped her arm around her. "I'm sorry." Luisa had expected almost anything but not an apology. Rose had never apologized for anything she had done. At first she was pleasantly surprised by that but then she realized it wasn't at all what she wanted. She wanted an explanation. "For what? You're sorry for killing my father?! Are you sorry for making me drink again? Are you sorry for ruining every relationship I had while you decided to go away? Are you sorry for telling my whole family I 'imagined that we had an affair' although you said you loved me several times? What do you expect me to do now, Rose? Should I just say oh well then everything is fine again or should I be your naive girlfriend who doesn't ask any questions so you can kill anyone you want to or fake your own death again? What do you want Rose?"

Luisa had gotten up from the bed, now standing in the middle of the room almost screaming at her. But against her expectation the words had affected Rose cause her eyes were watering and at least she showed some reactions. "I don't know how to explain it all to you." "Well you better think quickly because I'm not a criminal. The police isn't searching for me. I can go whenever I want to and after all this time I deserve an explanation." Rose stood up and walked across the room, standing in front of Luisa. "All I can say is that I never wanted to fall in love. It's so exhausting to lie to everyone. To lie about my profession, about my sexuality and about us. But when I met you I had someone to be honest to. Everything I told you is true, Luisa. You are the only thing in my life that was real. I can't live without you because I need someone with who I can be who I really am. If I could I would go back and do everything all over again, but completely different. I would never marry your father and I would have quit the whole Sin Rostro thing as soon as I met you." 

Rose took Luisa's hands in her own. They were shaking because Luisa was so angry. They were just standing there and Rose was waiting for her to calm down. She knew what she said wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear but it was everything Rose could give her at that moment. 

But when Luisa's hands stopped shaking she moved closer to hug her. And again Luisa realized how much she had missed Rose. She missed her scent and so she buried her nose in her hair and took a deep breath. She trusted this woman. Which might seemed crazy but that's what everyone called her, right? "I missed you." she whispered into the now black hair that smelled so much like home. Rose pulled away but stayed close to Luisa. Their foreheads were almost touching and then Rose kissed her. It all felt so familiar, so good, so right. It didn't take her long to kiss her back and soon Rose's tongue was inside her mouth and she moaned into the kiss.

 Just as Rose kissed her neck it all came crashing down on her again.

_"This is just a temporary thing."_

_"You're having some sort of episode."_

_"And I'm not ready to admit that I wanna be with a woman."_

 

Luisa pulled back from the kiss. "I can't." "It's funny cause usually I'm the one saying that, you know?" She had expected Luisa to laugh but she didn't. In fact she looked kind of sick. "Luisa, are you okay?"

_"Don't look so surprised."_

_"Ours is the greatest love story ever told."_

The last thing Luisa saw was Rose's face with a worried look on it. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

The light was too bright for Luisa. She couldn't open her eyes fully. She was completely disorientated. "Where am I?" the brunette asked, not knowing whether anyone could hear her. "You're in a motel. You passed out about thirty minutes ago. I was so worried about you, Luisa! I'm so glad you are awake." "Oh right.." It was all she said because she remembered what happened. She remembered how they ran away and she remembered the kiss. "Why are you smiling?" Rose asked very relieved. But Luisa hadn't even noticed that she smiled as she thought of the kiss. "Well I guess I'm crazy." Now Rose smiled too but she also had to wipe a tear away.

"I'll get us a water or something. You're probably dehydrated. Just stay here, I'll be back in a minute." With that Rose left her alone in the room. But after ten minutes Luisa was still alone and she saw on their way into the hotel where you could get something to drink. It wouldn't take that long if everything was fine. She tried to get up from the bed but realized soon that it wasn't the best idea. She looked around and spotted a phone on the nightstand. She pressed the 1 and hoped she'd call the owner, maybe he saw Rose and knew where she went. 

"Hello, I'm calling from room 14 and my.." She paused because she didn't know what Rose was to her. She wanted to say my girlfriend but that wasn't the truth right now. Susanna had been her girlfriend not Rose. "My friend went to get something to drink and she's been away for a while, did you see her?" "Yeah she asked me whether she could use my mobile phone and I thought the phone in your room isn't working so I gave it to her but it's working pretty well obviously.." Of course Rose didn't want to use their phone. It was way easier to find them that way. "So she's just calling someone?" "At least that's what she told me." "Okay thanks." Luisa hung up the phone. _She'll be back soon._

And Rose was back very quickly after that and she even had something to drink. But she seemed absent and as if she was in a hurry. "What happened? Where have you been?" Rose grabbed their still not unpacked bags from the ground and looked at Luisa. "I just called my contact in the Marbella and he said that they're already searching for me. We have to leave right now. Are you able to walk?" Not fully understanding what the woman just said Luisa blindly got up from the bed, still a little clumsy on her feet but she followed Rose to their car. 

"How come they already search you?" Luisa thought out loud after they drove for a while. "What?" Rose pretended not to understand, hoping the brunette would just say 'never mind'. She really didn't want them to argue again. But she had no luck. "I said how come they are searching for you already? Only I know you are still alive." She turned her whole body to Rose, observing every reaction she might or might not show. "Well.. Michael figured it out when I was on my way to your apartment. "Oh so he went to his colleagues?" "No, I don't think he did." Luisa didn't understand what the taller woman was telling her. 

"But you just said he knows. That makes two people who know you're not dead and one of them is sitting right beside you. So why are you saying he wasn't the one who told the police?" Luisa waited longer for an answer this time. Why did she have to think about what she was saying? "I don't think he'll be able to do that." Luisa just stared at her. "Why?" "Because I shot him."

"You did what?!" "I shot Michael." "Please tell me that's not true. Yesterday you said you would have done everything completely different if you had the chance! I want you to pull over and stop the damn car. Now Rose!" And Rose did, but she had closed the doors from the car so Luisa couldn't get out. "Listen to me! I didn't want to shoot him, okay?! I was standing there in the hallway and he looked at me like he knew everything all of a sudden and I panicked. I just panicked!"

"I think I'm having some kind of déjà-vu happening. Because the last time you panicked my father sent me to a mental hospital! So would you please let me out of this car cause I'm done with you. I was done before and I had a life but you always think the goddamn earth is spinning around you!" Rose was shocked. She was right. She never thought about any consequences and her relationship or whatever she shared with Luisa.  "Okay. if you really want to leave now I'll open the door but just think about what we could have!" 

Luisa laughed. She really laughed and Rose had expected almost everything but not a laughing brunette beside her. But the laugh wasn't just a 'you-said-something-funny'-laugh. It had an evil touch and maybe a little desperate. "You are joking right? Because I can't imagine anything with you anymore. I was blind a long time ago when you and my father were married. When I couldn't take my hands off of you while we had diner together with the whole family. When I had a family. But now.. How do you imagine us to do this?! Just drive until you fall asleep behind the steering wheel and we crash into another car and we both die?! At least we are together right? So can you please tell me how you imagine this to turn out well?"

"I would never hurt you, Luisa." "That's so not what I said." "I know but when you passed out today I was so scared I was going to lose you. I couldn't go to the hospital with you because then we would have gotten caught right away. I would have hated myself forever because you are the only thing that matters. I can't tell you why I do all this. I just have to do it and I don't understand it either. There's no way I won't get caught like this and I know that. I'm not stupid. But I need you. We have discussed this already. We need each other." 

"I don't need you." The words hit Rose like she just ran into a wall. But she wouldn't give up that easily. "Then tell me, why did you come with me in the first place?" "Will you unlock the door now? I need to get out, for gods sake!" And Rose did. Without hesitation Luisa opened it and left the car. 

Rose's head sunk down to the steering wheel, knowing that she fucked up for real this time. On the outside she heard Luisa screaming into the canyon and then she just stood there, looking into the sky drying her tears. She couldn't cry again, she was dehydrated already. None of them moved for minutes which seemed like hours to them. 

Without looking up Rose heard the brunette coming closer. Then the car door opened and she sat down beside her again. “So, what's the plan?” Rose looked into the brown eyes but they were cold. She knew Luisa wasn't happy to be her, she knew that her words didn't have the effect she wanted them to have. There's no love in her eyes and Rose knows she only got back into the car because she has no other chance. Her family will hate her for running away from her in the first place, Susanna was dead and she basically helped a criminal escape. The only reason why she was sitting here was because she had no other choice and she knew Luisa did just realize that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In general: If there's anything you'd like to read or just thoughts on what might be good for the story just tell me and I'll do my very best to include them, if I like them too!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry but I'm going to mess them up just a little bit more..  
> Also sorry for not updating but I'm super obsessed with Legend of the seeker and it has kinda taken over my life..

They drove the whole night and Luisa was really tired but she wasn't able to sleep because her head still hurt and also it felt like there were a million voices in her mind that told her what to do or where to go. She just wanted to go home, back to Rafael and explain it all to him. But on the other hand there was a voice telling her she should stay with Rose cause deep down she knew there were feelings involved she just couldn't allow herself to let them shine through. But the voice that she feared the most was the one telling her she should just drink something because everything would be so peaceful and quiet, at least for a certain amount of time. 

In the early morning they arrived in some kind of hotel very close to a small city. It was way more comfortable than their first accommodation. "You need to get some sleep, Luisa." Rose said with a worried look on her face. "You too." Luisa simply replied. "Well that's why we are here." 

On the inside the hotel was actually very nice and they even had a free room. On their way to the room Luisa saw a bar and she didn't know whether she was happy about that or not. She knew how dangerous it was for her to be that close to alcohol when that voice appeared. But she tried not to think too much about it and Rose probably hadn't even noticed.

The first thing the brunette saw as they entered the room was the huge bed. But it was only one. She asked herself why she had expected Rose to take a room with two beds but she sort of did.   Rose noticed her staring and said: "I'm sorry but it was the only room left. Let's sleep a little first." "What time is it?" "Almost 8. Or do you want to stay awake for another twelve hours?" "No I really don't." Rose gabbed her bag and went to the bathroom to change her clothes and to give Luisa at least some space. 

By the time Rose was finished Luisa had already fallen asleep on the bed. Rose walked around and pulled the blanket over her. As she spotted the phone on the nightstand, a sudden panic washed over her, she was so afraid someone might be able to find them. So she pulled the plug and checked but the phone was dead. She lied down next to Luisa and stared at her while she was sleeping. After a few minutes she realized how creepy she was behaving but right now it just all felt like it was okay. As if the whole situation wasn't just a complete mess. Well at least now it can't get worse. Rose thought without knowing how badly and how soon she would regret that thought. 

Rose woke up what seemed like it were only a few minutes after she had fallen asleep. But the first thing she noticed was the darkness. She must have slept the whole day. The clock showed that it was almost 10pm. As she turned over to wake Luisa she saw that the bed was empty and no one was laying besides her. She looked around, searching for a note or any sign that might tell her where she went. She didn't see anything but their bags, standing in the corner of the room.  

She didn't know whether she should wait or search for Luisa but she decided to go and search for her. Maybe she wasn't that long gone and she was overreacting with her worries again. Rose got dressed in a few minutes and just as she wanted to leave there was a knock on the door. She opened it and one of the people she saw earlier in the lobby. "Hello, Mrs.. Grant?" Rose needed a few moments to understand that the man was actually talking to her because she had used a false name. "Yes, is everything alright?" "Well your friend came to our hotel bar one hour ago and she hasn't left since. She is very drunk by now and the other guests feel uncomfortable because she is also still in her pyjamas."  

Rose didn't even answer the man but went straight to the lobby. She could hear Luisa laughing and talking very loudly. As Luisa saw her she ran across the lobby and hugged her. "I'm so glad that you are here. Those people are really mean and I told them that my girlfriend is a drug lord and a killer but they just wouldn't believe me." The taller woman looked at her with sad eyes. She had been sober for such a long  time. "Let's get upstairs then, shall we?" Luisa took her hand in her own and they made their way back to the room.

"Do you know whether there's a minibar in our room? I heard they all have those and I've always wanted to drink something from a minibar." "Oh you did? Well unfortunately we don't have something like that." Rose replied, knowing that there was a minibar in their room and she already knew it was filled with all sorts of liquor but she wouldn't let her drink one more gulp. 

Rose carried her to their room and of course Luisa immediately spotted the minibar. "You said we didn't have one of those!" Luisa was more than just a little excited about that and Rose stepped in front of her to block her way to the bar. "Why didn't you tell me?" Luisa whined. "Because I like you better when you're sober." She took her hands into her own without any intention, she just wanted to distract the brunette from what she actually wanted to do. Luisa leaned in and her mouth was dangerously close to her ear. Then she began to whisper "And I liked you better with red hair but I guess we both won't get what we want in the next few hours."

Then she stepped to the bar and opened it. "Luisa! Please. You don't want this." But Luisa didn't look at her again. She just took the largest bottle she could find and closed the minibar. Rose stepped behind her and as she touched her shoulder Luisa snapped around, not expecting Rose to be so close so she accidentally dropped the bottle and it split into peaces when it hit the floor. The brunette immediately picked up the broken glass. "Luisa stop. We can call someone. You will hurt yourself." "No I'm able to do this okay? I don't need any help. I- Fuck!" Rose looked down and saw blood rushing down Luisa's hands. "Oh my god. Let me help you. It's not a deep cut I'll fix it."

She sat down on the floor next to her but Luisa got up. The bloody piece of glass still in her hand. "No you don't have to. It's fine okay? I'm fine!" Luisa walked out of the room and locked herself in the bathroom. Her head was pounding. But she felt very sober all of a sudden. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw the cut on her hand. Rose was right, it wasn't deep and it also didn't hurt much. It felt like her whole body concentrated on the bit of pain that existed. She wasn't able to think about anything else. And the whole thing felt surreal from the beginning but she couldn't quite make out why. But now she knew. 

It felt good. All she could think of was the pain in her hand and not how crazy the last 24 hours have been. She didn't have to think about her relationship with her brother or Rose. Her whole mind was calm. No voices or anything else. But that was also the thing that scared her the most cause the last time she felt something like that it was when she was drunk but today the voices didn't disappear as she drank, but they did now.  
Last time it became an addiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also hope you don't mind how dark this became.. I promise there will be lighter times and you can always tell me what you think.  
> My tumblr is badbloodwritings by the way (: I'd be really appreciate it if you send me some prompts there!


End file.
